The Promise Keeper
by AnGelIKRHthyM
Summary: My first fic. 6th year. The Order of the Pheoix must protect the one person who can cause doom to Voldermort. But how can they when Hermione goes missing and the rest of the male students (including Ron) go ga-ga over Snape's mysterious niece. 2nd chp rr
1. Default Chapter

The Promise Keeper  
  
By AngeLIk RHythM  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
A grisly hand reached out for her. The air was so cold. It felt like breathing knives. Even as she ducked out of reach, more surrounded her. As dark as it was, the girl could still sense that there many of these creatures. She'd try to scream, but nothing would come out. Everywhere she turned, there was another hand, another cloak, another breath, another laugh. A shrill, high pitch guffaw that made her hair hair stand on end. There was a clearance, and in the middle was a limp body. With out hesitation she ran towards it. She knew who it was. It was him. She had to reach him. It was the most important thing in the world. Crouching over him was a dark cloaked creature. The laugh got louder and louder. The air was thinning. She couldn't breathe. The darkness was closing in on her. Panic filled her; she wouldn't be able to reach him. She had to. She just had to! Suddenly everything was silent. Too silent. As the girl walked over to the body a hand lurched out and grabbed her. Cold like nothing imaginable filled her. It was as if the very warmth she had was being sucked out of her. The perfect bait.   
  
The girl woke up with a start. She was covered in sweat and was breathing spasmodically. She shivered as reality materialized before her. She was secure in her bed, in her room, in her house. It was dark and the window was open, but she was safe. "It was just a dream. It means nothing. It's probably the stress getting to me." The girl muttered to herself. She sniffed, tears falling on her pillow. Even though it was a dream, the images of it filled her mind and tormented her. It was so real. Dark figures surrounding her, closing in on her. It was so cold, so dark. One name rolled over and over in her head. She felt a great desire to call her friend, but then caught sight of the time. 4:37 a.m. He'd still be asleep, as she should be. Tomorrow's his birthday. News about a weird dream would probably bring him down, or worry him. And why add to his problems, especially because of some dumb dream? Lying back in bed, she wiped her face. On her hand there was a little drop of blood. Her eyes felt sore, so she closed them. Sleep did not come easily, but when it did, she was absorbed by it. 


	2. Phone call to the Dursleys

The Promise Keeper  
  
By AngeLIk RHythM  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just write fanfics about it.  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
It was boring being away from Hogwarts, and even though he hated being back with the Dursleys, Harry did like the peace and quiet he got from it. A short vacation indeed. It was time enough for him to sort through the many revelations and events that happened in the last year. He had grown a lot during the past year. Even his Uncle Vernon's brash remarks about him no longer got the raise out of him like it used to. Actually, they were becoming fewer then they were in the past. In fact, the Dursley's spent most of the time avoiding Harry, which was fine with him. It gave him the serenity he needed to try and bring order to his now chaotic universe. Sirius was now gone and it was his entire fault. And even worse was the looming threat of Voldemort. Harry tried to steer his mind clear of these thoughts. Whenever he thought about Voldemort, depression would set in. One day he was destined to face him and only one of them would survive. He could read Harry's thoughts if he wasn't careful. It was because of that ability that Voldemort was able to trick Harry into recklessly heading into enemy territory. He had risked the lives of himself as well as his friends and because of his error of judgment, he had lost the one person he had loved so dearly. No one else knew the burden he carried, nor could anyone help lighten the weight of it. Not his friends, not the Order, not the Minister of Magic, not even the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He was truly alone.  
  
"HARRY!! TELEPHONE!" Harry was roused from his train of thought by his Aunt's screechy voice. Who on earth would call him? None of the wizard's or witches he knew knew how to work a muggle telephone. Well, he was jumping the gun on that.   
  
"Hello?" "Um, Harry? Oh good, your there! Your Aunt didn't seem very pleased with the idea of me calling. Anyway, I have a message to deliver to you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry had guessed right. It was his friend Hermione. He had completely forgotten his birthday. Actually, it seemed infitesimal on the scale of things. He doubted very much that his friend would bother calling for something as asinine as that. " What's the real message, Hermione?" "Honestly, Harry, can't you be a little more cheerful?" Harry didn't reply. "... No, I suppose not. Not after what you've been through." The cheerfulness that was in her voice was gone now, and oddly, Harry felt a pang in his stomach. "Err, sorry Hermione. I'm just not in the mood." "There is a message. Dumbledore sent me a letter this morning. He said calling would be better. What're the odds of Voldemort tapping the line? We're going to be staying at the Headquarters. Later on, my mum will come by and pick you up. Muggle transportation. She's not going to drive us all the way, though. Tonks and Moody will take us half way there. I ... just don't fight anymore, okay Harry? I'm sure ." "Hermione, it's okay. You don't have to lecture me about anything. I think I had the fight sucked outta me." "Oh, Harry. I didn't mean ... Happy 16th." She sounded like she wanted to cry. "Why don't we just go to Burrow? Or is it still too dangerous?" "It'll just be us for awhile. Professor Dumbledore told me that we were the most vulnerable. I talked him in to letting you come along. You know, get away from your Aunt and Uncle for awhile. I have to go. Bye Harry." Harry hung up the phone and turned to go back to his room. As he turned, He was face to face with his uncle. "I was just going to my room. You won't need to worry about me." His uncle's mustache twitched as it often did when he was irritated. I don't need this shit. Harry wasn't one to be easily riled lately, but there was something about his uncle's demeanor that bothered Harry. "Who was that on the phone?" Harry sighed. He should've known that would annoy his uncle. Harry's uncle didn't like anything that had to do with the magical world, himself included..."It was a friend." Uncle Vernon's mustache twitched more. "One of your kind?" "Don't even waste your breath. They called to tell me I'd be leaving soon. I'm going somewhere later today." Harry walked up the stairs to his room before his uncle could yell or holler at him. He began to pack his things. Maybe Hermione was right. Harry thought. There was something in her tone that bothered Harry. She sounded depressed. What's she got to be depressed about? She didn't lose anyone. She doesn't have to worry about Voldemort. That thought bugged Harry. She's worried about you, dumbass.   
  
Harry paused for a moment. Something he didn't quite catch while talking to her hit him just then. She said they, including herself, were the most vulnerable. But right after that she said she had to "talk Dumbledore into" letting him come along. If both of them were the most vulnerable, why did she have to "talk Dumbledore into" anything? Because, you're safest here. No, that wasn't what was bothering him. She was one of the most vulnerable, not Ron. And because of that Dumbledore wanted to send her somewhere safe. He was already safe. To hell with it. Just have a good time.   
  
Just as he began putting his trunk together, a little owl flew into his window. It was Pigwigoen, his friend Ron's owl. In the tiny owl's beak was a parcel. Harry took the Parcel and the little bird chirped happily. Pigwegoen then began to fly around the room, happy at a job well done. Harry opened his present. There was a note and a small box.   
  
The note read:  
  
From 4 Weasleys (Ron, Ginny, George & Fred)  
  
You're the first to recive the brand new "Voice augmenter"  
  
before it's released to the public. Allows you copy anyone's  
  
voice and play it as your own. Just point the thing at   
  
the person whose voice you want copied, squeeze tightly  
  
in the palm of your hand and when you want to utilize  
  
the subject's voice, squeeze twice and speak. As long as  
  
it's in your palm; you will have the voice.  
  
Just thought something like  
  
this would come in handy, mate.  
  
Harry laughed. It probably would come in handy some time. He put the Voice augmenter in his trunk and shut it. Pigwegoen was still flying around. "Tell Ron thanks for me, okay?" Pigwegoen gave a hoot and zoomed out the window. Harry sighed. He decided to take a little nap. It'd be awhile before Hermione would come. 


End file.
